Illness
by misakiusami15
Summary: Kaname left Zero, and know he's sick. also Rido's looking for Zero. (By the way this might change to Rido and Zero)
1. Chapter 1

_**Illness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I'm sorry Zero. I won't be coming back."_

"_Wait Kaname, what do you mean?"_

"_I'm sorry"_

Just as those last words were spoken Zero woke up. Zero looked around the room and noticed his eyes were watering.

"Just another memory to remind me Kaname is never coming back; all because of me."

It was a year ago when Kaname left Zero. Zero kept wondering why he did it. After all he didn't do anything wrong. A few weeks after Kaname left, Zero got food poisoning. It appeared one of Kaname's fans poisoned it. She said it was his fault that Kaname left. After that incident Zero kept blaming himself. Eventually he ended up in the hospital. The headmaster and Yagari kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but Zero wouldn't listen. He insisted it was his fault.

"It's my fault he left. It's because I pushed him away," Zero kept repeating.

The headmaster promised he would hunt down Kaname and kill him for what he'd done to Zero.

The next day Yagari found out some shocking news. He went straight to headmaster Cross. The headmaster's eyes widened.

It appeared Rido was looking for Zero. They knew they had to find Kaname before Rido found out where Zero was. So Yagari left to find out where Kaname was. Little did they know Rido was very close in finding Zero.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rido's POV**

I was very close in finding my mate to be. I had many clues to where he could be. The last person told me I could find him at Cross Academy. So I decided to head there. On my way I ran into a girl from the Academy. I asked if she knew Zero Kiryuu. She said that he was in the hospital.

"Do you know Zero Kiryuu?"

"Yes, but he's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I've only heard rumors."

"Could you tell me these rumors?"

"Well, some of the students were saying that Kaname Kuran left him, and he started blaming himself for it."

"What?"

"They're rumors. I don't know if they're true or not."

With that the girl left Rido in his thoughts.

**Yagari's POV**

I had finally located Kaname. It appeared he was staying at his mansion. I headed straight over. As soon as I got there I went straight to the door. After a couple of minutes spent knocking he finally answered the door.

"May I help you Yagari," Kaname asked?"

"It's very important that I talk to you Kuran."

"What's so important?"

"It's about Zero. It appears Rido is after him, though I don't know why."

Kaname's eyes widened. He wanted to protect Zero, but he couldn't face him after what he did.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you."

"Is it because of what you did? Are you that scared to meet him? Just so you know Zero won't be able to defend himself."

"Why is that Yagari?"

"Because he's in the hospital."

Kaname's eyes widened. Zero was in the hospital.

"So Kuran, are you going to help Zero?"

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Yagari's POV**

"So Kuran, are you going to help Zero?"

Kaname was at war with himself. He couldn't face Zero and yet he couldn't let Rido have him either, after all he still loved Zero. He decided to do what was right.

"I'll help Zero," Kaname said.

"Well Kuran, let's go back to the Academy," Yagari said.

With that they left to return to Cross Academy.

**Rido's POV**

I finally made it to Cross Academy, but there was a problem. I had to figure out how to get Zero without being caught. I decided to wait until night fell.

_(A few hours later)_

It was finally time to make my move. I ran as fast as I could over to the hospital. I'm glad I got that girl to give me his room number. I noticed one of the nurses at the desk. It appeared I would have to knock her out, and that's exactly what I did. I went straight over to the desk, and placed my hand over her head. I watched as her eyes dropped. I smirked. It was time to take my mate. I went straight to Zero's room, only, to find him asleep. I smiled. As quickly and quietly as I could I walked over to the bed and picked him up. As soon as I picked him up he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes.

**Zero's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in someone else's arms. I started to panic. I didn't know whose arms I was in. Then all of a sudden I started to get sleepy. The last thing I saw was the man smiling at me.

**Rido's POV**

I noticed my mate starting to panic. I had only one option: put him to sleep before he hurt himself. I placed my hand over his head and watched as his eyes dropped. I smiled. All of a sudden I sensed my nephew. I growled. I had to get out of here soon.

**Kaname's POV**

It didn't take long for us to arrive. Then all of a sudden, I sensed a presence coming from the hospital. Yagari must have known something was wrong, because he quickly ran to the hospital.

"Come on Kuran, I think Zero's in trouble."

My eyes widened. Rido must have made it here before us. I quickly took off. We finally made it to the hospital only to find Rido holding Zero. I growled

"Rido."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Rido."

I turned around and saw my nephew along with a vampire hunter. I smirked.

"Hello nephew," Rido said smirking.

Before Kaname could reply, Yagari shot at Rido, but missed.

"Release my student. I will not miss a second time." Yagari said glaring.

Rido knew his mate to be was important to this vampire hunter. He decided before he took Zero with him, he would tease them a little.

"Why on earth would I release my mate," Rido asked smirking?

"He's mine not yours," Kaname said glaring.

"You're wrong about that dear nephew. You left him for Yuki didn't you? Did you know he's in this hospital because of you? I heard some interesting rumors. Would you like to hear them? Perhaps the vampire hunter would like to explain to you what happened after you left."

"Yagari what happened," Kaname asked?

"I shouldn't tell you, but I will. A few weeks after you left one of your fan club girls poisoned Zero's food. Then she started yelling at him and telling him it was his fault you left. He kept blaming himself for what happened. He ended up getting sick, and he kept blaming himself, which only mad him worse," Yagari said.

Kaname was so shocked he couldn't even speak. It was his fault Zero was in the hospital. While they were busy talking Zero was starting to wake up. Rido was the first to notice. He decided it was time to leave.

"Well I must be going," Rido said smirking.

With that he vanished, leaving Kaname and Yagari standing there.

_**TBC **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"What just happened," Kaname asked stunned?

"It appears we let Rido escape with Zero," Yagari said glaring.

Kaname growled. He couldn't believe he let Rido get away with **his mate**. Yagari noticed Kaname growl and sighed.

"Well Kuran, are you going to stand there and sulk, or are you going after them?"

"I promise I will rescue Zero."

"Oh, before you go we need to tell Cross what happened," Yagari said.

Kaname sighed. He really didn't want to see Cross. With that they left to return to Cross Academy.

**Rido's POV**

My mate had woken up a few minutes ago. As soon as he saw me, he began to struggle. I sighed. I was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Stop struggling or I'm going to put you back to sleep," Rido said aggravated.

As soon as Zero heard that he stopped moving. Rido smirked.

"That's better," Rido said.

Zero was really scared. He wanted to get away, but he didn't won't to be knocked out again, either. So, he decided to just lay there and wait for an opportunity to escape.

"You better behave. After all I don't won't to hurt you," Rido said smiling.

Zero lay there shaking. Rido noticed this and started rubbing his back to try and calm him down. Rido smiled when he felt Zero relax against him.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

After a while Zero fell into a deep sleep.

_**TBC**_


	6. author

_**Author's Note**_

Just to let you know Rido is a pureblood. I don't know if I should make Rido bite Zero or not. Let me know if I should. Sorry this note was so short.

Thanks.


	7. Important Note

**Author's note**

Hey guys, I'm sorry about another note. I forgot to add something to the last one. Should Rido also get Zero pregnant as well as bite him. If you will let me know what you decide.

Thanks!

P.S. I'm working on the story, but need some ideas


End file.
